


por quanto tempo você quiser

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: O quadro da mulher gorda permitiu que Percy entrasse no dormitório da Grifinória mesmo não sabendo a senha





	por quanto tempo você quiser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).



O quadro da mulher gorda permitiu que Percy entrasse no dormitório da Grifinória mesmo não sabendo a senha, talvez se ele ainda fosse monitor chefe ele a reprovaria por isso, mas ele havia se formado há quase quatro anos e as circunstâncias sendo as que elas eram ele apenas se sentiu grato por este ter sido o caso.

Ele subiu as escadas rumo ao seu dormitório antigo e se surpreendeu ao constatar que havia alguém lá.

"Oi" Oliver disse parecendo um tanto surpreso também.

"Oi, o que você está fazendo aqui ?"

"Eu apenas queria dormir um pouco antes de voar de volta pra casa...e você ?"

"Eu estava procurando um lugar para ficar sozinho e pensar"

"Você quer que eu vá embora ?"

"Não, pode ficar. Eu acho outro lugar"

"Percy" Oliver disse quando o outro rapaz estava prestes a sair do dormitório.

"Sim ?"

"Eu sinto muito sobre o Fred, ele era um bom jogador. Droga, eu sinto muito, eu não quis dizer que eu estou triste porque ele era um bom jogador"

"Tudo bem Oliver eu sei o que você quis dizer, e Fred provavelmente teria gostado, ele sempre teve bastante orgulho das suas habilidades em quadribol"

"Então como você está ?"

"Bem, eu não tenho muito direito de estar triste, não do jeito que minha mãe, meu pai e George estão pelo menos. Nós nunca nos demos muito bem, na verdade eu tenho certeza que ele me odiava"

"Ele não te odiava, ele podia te achar meio chato as vezes, mas isso não é o mesmo que odiar"

"Você não sabe isso, você não sabe como os últimos anos foram. Eu acho que ele queria que eu me explodisse"

"Na verdade eu sei, eu passei na loja dele e do George algumas vezes, e eu perguntei como você estava indo e nós acabamos conversando sobre isso. E ele não disse que ele queria que você se explodisse, ele disse que ele queria que você tomasse juízo e voltasse pra casa"

"Obrigada"

"Pelo o que ?"

"Por dizer isso...você se importa se eu ficar aqui por um tempo ? Eu achei que eu queria ficar sozinho, mas agora eu não tenho certeza se isso seria o melhor"

Oliver colocou a mão em seu ombro e lentamente o puxou para um abraço de consolação.

"É claro que você pode ficar, e eu posso ficar com você por quanto tempo você quiser"

"Você não deveria ter dito isso, eu posso querer por um bom tempo"

"E eu vou estar bem com isso"


End file.
